numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/yeah it's apart of Ron's PUNCH(?)OUT!!!
Big Mac: "HOLY CRUD, IT'S A MCDONALDS FOOD COMBINED WITH LITTLE MAC AND AN MLP CHARACTER! YO DUMMY!" Ah SHUT IT! Big Mac is known to be a KILLER. You don't want him to HEAR it. "WHY?!" Because if he does, Big Mac will walk into your home, and perform the Crash Handicap. And the Crash Handicap, OH MY, it's stronger than all the boxers in the real Punch-Out! No, I'm not kidding. Also, he can kill Giga Mac in one punch. He can even kill UNTEN in one punch. *'Pichimmoth': An extraterrestrial rumored to be from far Derpispace, Pichimmoth really wrecked Incineroar. No kidding. It's a freakin ICE TYPE, yet it managed to wreck Incineroar with just ICE MOVES. WHAT KIND OF BEING IS IT?! Also, it's level 1. HOW?! It must have some extreme stats. Anyways, while fighting Pichimmoth, you better embrace yourself when it gets a Coca-Cola, because just like Vodka- I mean, Soda Popinski, if he drinks too much, he gets pretty HARDCORE. Sometimes it wants to make its fights epic to make it worthy of a fight, but even if it's humble or simple, or it quitely blooms, it realizes that it doesn't really matter in the end. Because it always wins. It hates fire ants. *'Doc Louie': A guy who's totally not Leaky Louie, Doc Louie fights by trying to spurt totally not CapriSun fists at you. Land solid hits on him, and totally not CapriSun will fly out from... somewhere... it's just an illusion though, so you can't drink it. JUST KIDDING! That CapriSun will also attack you. Where does Doc Louie even produce this stuff? He, meanwhile, is just going to go to Big Mac and teach him... passive stuff. REALLY BAD IDEA. *'Nikki, Lindsay & Ginni': HOLD UP! Isn't punching women really, ahem, WEIRD? Or, like, EXTREMELY PUKE-INDUCING? Whatever, you can't punch ghosts. OR CAN YOU?! Well, this fight is just like the Great Tiger, but with 0% tigers! However, they... well, appear in threes and it's more of a memory game... make sure to reflect the cards back and slam them around. WITH THE POLTERGUST G-00, NOT YOUR BARE HANDS. Try not to puke badly, because they're emotional... *'Chemistry Man': Chemistry Man worked up a few tricks in the... ring. For example, he can temporarily turn you into gold. For another example, he can use a welding torch ON YOUR FACE. For a bunch of more examples, see his wiki page. And then, you'd want to beware, because you want to NOT fall through a hole, else you get acid sprayed onto your face. Gross. *'Sniper Joe': It's very brave for a boxer to, well, have a no-scope gun and lots of features related to MLG. At the same time, it's very cringy for a boxer to have one. Seriously, you need to watch out for Sniper Joe's attack where he pulls up his no-scope gun getting ready to no-scope you. You gotta reflect, as he sees doritos *'Hong Kong': No, bro, this isn't a Kong you're thinking of, neither is this the Hong Kong you're thinking of. Rather, it's HONG KONG PHOOEY. He's so cool, he also uses kicks... which is definitely not punching. Now what was this, a punch out or a kick out? Whatever! Just get a move on and beware of his attacks! *'Boss Langka': WHAT DOES LANGKA MEAN EVEN? DURIAN? ENDURIAN? SPINEMELON? WHATEVER. Boss Langka doesn't have his gang of... langka... but you have to beware when smoke falls, he cheats without the crowd noticing it, and he... well, makes you smell his rotten feet which can easily kill you without any way to really air out... on the other hand, he puts up some swordfighting. What was Pekoiman- WAIT A MINUTE! PEKOIMAN?! MEGA MAN COME IN! *'Max Brass': This fits the boxing theme too well. Well, it's Max Brass after all, from Arms. Because he IS the champion of ARMS, you better embrace yourself as he puts up a fight with you, dodging and all that trash. He's got not clear weaknesses... which doesn't mean he has no weaknesses. *'Bubsy the Bobcat': What! It's Bubsy! At least he's extremely weak, because his series is extermely weak. There's like only one good game in there. Anyhoo, Bubsy's only method of attack is EXTREMELY predictable swipes which he misses 50% of the time, so if you don't punch him in time, DON'T WORRY! It's not like he's gonna hit you. Heh... THE OPPONENTS in order #Bubsy the Bobcat from Bubsy the Bobcat #Hong Kong from Hong Kong Phooey #Boss Langka from Sago Serye #Doc Louie #Pichimmoth #Chemistry Man from Mega Man Fully Charged #Cirno from Touhou #Nikki, Lindsay & Ginni from Luigi's Mansion 3 #Squid Girl from Squid Girl Strikes Back #King of Ocean Prince from Puyo Puyo!!! Quest